Such a lamp is disclosed, for example, in the patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,955. Said specification describes a lamp which has at least one light-emitting diode as light source and is equipped with a base, which is compatible with a standardized incandescent lamp base. Electrical components of an operating circuit for the at least one light-emitting diode are accommodated in the base.